Fireplace Fluff
by Cursed Divinity
Summary: ; My first try at RH romance, with a bit of fluff at the end. ; I hope you like it. PG just to be safe, but there's nothing bad in it, trsust me. :P Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Well, you all know that I am -NOT- JK Rowling, therefore I do -NOT- own -ANY- of the Harry Potter characters, or anything in the Harry Potter world, for that matter.  
  
A/N: Just some R/H romance stuff goin' on with a bit of fluff at the end. I hope you enjoy it!! ^.~  
  
Chapter 1: Fireplace Fluff  
"Ron, why do you always do this?" Hermione asked in a very frustrated manner. She sifted through the scrolls of parchment that had yet to be filled with Ron's essays in Potions. "You always put your homework off until the very last minute, and then I always end up doing it for you!" she pressed. Ron looked quizzically at her.  
  
"You don't do it all for me, Hermione. I did do some of it," he said. Hermione scowled at him and pursed her lips.  
  
"Practically," she said, then turned around in her chair and set to work on touching up Ron's paper. She sat in an armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, feet tucked in under her, turned slightly toward the fire so that she could rest her paper on the arm of the chair. Ron sat on the floor, staring blankly into the fire. Her opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
Harry was in bed. It was around midnight, and he had finished his essays then retired to bed, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the common room together. This always made Ron nervous. Every time he was alone with Hermione his stomach would not settle. He felt as if it were practicing acrobatics for a circus. He opened his mouth to speak, and this time, sound came out.  
  
"Herm-Hermione," he said in a low whisper, just barely audible above the crackling of the flames. Hermione looked up from her parchment.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she replied, looking him directly in the eyes. This made Ron's heart jump. I could have sworn my heart just skipped a beat, he thought to himself, Her eyes are so beautiful...have they always been so round...and deep...so...enchanting..? His thoughts trailed off as he stared into the brown depths of Hermione's eyes. She blinked, jolting Ron out of his trance-like state. "Ron?" she said, tilting her head slightly to the side.  
  
That's it, I have to tell her now, Ron thought. And without thinking one more inch he blurted out, "Iloveyourhermionegranger." He felt is blood rising. What was that? he thought, silently chiding himself. He took a deep breath as Hermione continued to look at him, confusion spread on her face. "Hermione, Hermione..." She blinked again.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I-I..." his voice trailed off as he slowly drew closer to Hermione's face. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and drew close to her ear. "I love you," he whispered. Hermione gave a short quiet gasp at this. She drew back, looking directly at Ron.  
  
Ron was worried that she did not feel the same way about him, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Then she smiled at him. A warm friendly smile, which let him know that she at least had some feelings for him. Hermione placed her hand lightly on his cheek, and they again drew closer. Soon they were engulfed in each other.  
  
Kissing her lightly on her neck and cheeks, Ron moved slowly and gently, not to disturb her...not wanting to break the bond. He brought her closer to him, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She responded, becoming more brave as he led her on.  
  
Then they slowly drew apart. Hermione buried her head on his shoulder as he held her close. They stayed in that position for near ten minutes before breaking apart again.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should be off to bed now," Hermione said, though it was but a whisper. Ron nodded and got up off his knees, helping Hermione off her chair. She gathered her things and awkwardly made her way to the girls' dormitories stairway, for her legs had fallen asleep from sitting on them for so long. She looked back at Ron, who was at the boys' stairway, and smiled. He smiled back and they both headed up the stairs, thinking about that unforgettable moment they had just had between them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Ron lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what might happen that day. Harry awoke and turned to Ron.  
  
"How long have you been up?" he asked. Ron turned to face Harry, not noticing that he had woken.  
  
"Since about sunrise," Ron replied slowly, yawning now that he was shaken back to reality. Harry widened his eyes.  
  
"Sunrise?" he said in surprise, "Why so early?"  
  
"Just thinking about last night," Ron said dreamily.  
  
"What happened last night?" questioned Harry, propping himself up on his arm to see Ron better.  
  
Ron looked around the room to see that everyone was asleep, then turned to look at his best friend. "I kissed Hermione," he said. Harry was taken aback.  
  
"You what?" he said in silenced shock.  
  
"I kissed Hermione. And she kissed me back..." Ron trailed off, diving yet again into last night's events.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry smiled, "How was it?"  
  
"It was," Ron began," It was...wonderful...mystic...engulfing...wild, though it was peaceful and slow at the same time..."  
  
Harry threw a pillow at Ron. "All right, cut it out, Romeo," he said. Ron took the pillow and glared at him, throwing it back.  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" he said bleakly. Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh? I wouldn't, would I? Well, all I know is how good of a kisser your sister is," Harry teased. Ron bolted upright in his bed, his face turning red.  
  
"You didn't?!" he shouted, waking everyone up in the room. Harry became enveloped in laughter. He rolled on his bed while Ron questioned him. "When did it happen? Why did you do that to her? Harry, I swear I'll kill you!!" he shouted. Harry sat up, clutching his stomach and trying to suppress the laughter.  
  
"Hahaha, no hahaha, I didn't. I just couldn't resist," and with that he fell into another fit of laughter. Ron sat on his bed, expression hardened on a stone face. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Harry said, getting up and tossing the pillow back at Ron. Ron caught it, roughly sat it back on Harry's bed and headed blankly to the door with all the others boys sitting up in their beds sniggering.  
  
Just as Ron began to open the door he remembered Hermione. He turned around and rushed to the mirror. "Hermione! Oh crud, I look horrid! Where's my brush? My hair is sticking straight up! Harry, what's that spell you know that lets hair lie flat?!" he panicked. Harry went over to his bags and pulled out his wand, smiling. He pointed it at Ron's head and spoke the words that would cast the hair-straightening spell. Ron thanked Harry, quickly got dressed, and went downstairs, leaving the other boys sitting in their beds trying to figure out why Ron was just so panicked about his hair and Hermione.  
  
As they neared the bottom of the stairway Ron slowed. He quietly entered the common room and looked around. There were only a few first and third years gathered by the fire studying for their Transfiguration test. Good, no Hermione, Ron thought, Oh no! Guess I spoke too soon! Wow...  
  
Ron spotted Hermione descending from the girls' stairway. She looked different...very different. She had cleaned her robes until they shone like the morning sky, and, the biggest difference that had turned all eyes in the room, was that her hair was perfectly straight.  
  
"H-Hermione..." Ron and Harry both said in unison, jaws dropped open. Hermione approached them nervously.  
  
"Well, is it...okay?" she asked nervously, spinning around and letting it dance playfully in the air before falling to her side. It shimmered in the morning light that poured in from the common room windows.  
  
"It's perfect!" said Ron, "How did you get it to be so straight?"  
  
"Well, I studied all night to find a hair-straightening spell strong enough to hold my messy excuse for hair down. And I finally found one. You really think it looks okay?" Hermione replied, playing with her hair. Harry stepped down.  
  
"It does look very nice, Hermione, but..." Harry said.  
  
"But what?" pressed Hermione.  
  
"It...I dunno, it just doesn't look you...personally I kind of liked the old Hermione-hair a bit better. I don't mean to be mean or anything, it's just..." Harry explained, not knowing what else to say. Hermione grabbed some of the hair, looked at it and pursed her lips.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking to. Sort of, "she said, sighing, she continued, "It just doesn't look exactly me. I guess I'll just have it like this today and see what other people think." She looked up at Ron and smiled. "Shall we go to breakfast then?" she asked, more to Ron than Harry.  
  
Ron stepped down off the last step, all of his nervousness and fear gone. Her embraced her in a big bear hug, swung her around, kissed her lightly on the cheek and said, "Of course," the led her out of the Gryffindor common room, Harry trailing behind, smiling at the two.  
  
******** A/N: Well? What do ya think?? ^^; My first try at Ron/Hermione fluff. I actually kinda like this one. Please R&R! If you like it, I'll write more! Please let me know if you think Hermione should keep her hair straight or not! I do think she'd look very nice with it like that, but I don't want to take away her personality look..know what I mean?? Please send your thoughts!! ^.~ 


End file.
